The ice fox of the leaf
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: What if after the encounter with Mizuki, the third Hokage sense faint traces of Kyubi chakra escaping from Naruto. Who knew that just that action could change the Naruto's world drastically. And what is this about Naruto having two elemental affinity?
1. Deciding the teams

**Hello, all of you Naruto fans out there! This idea has been stuck in my head for a while now, what would happen if Sarutobi Hiruzen found out traces of Kurama/Kyubi chakra in Naruto when he got angry at Mizuki, what would happen if Naruto also got water affinity from his mother along with wind infinity from his father? Who knew that those small changes could have such a devastating effect on the shinobi world?**

 **Chapter 1: Deciding teams**

"Hokage-sama." Said a guy who appeared in a room. He wore a formal chunnin uniform, his hair was kept in a ponytail and he had a scar that run across the bridge of his nose. The person also have several wounds on his body but he wore a prideful smile on his face. That person was none other than Iruka.

"No need to explain, Iruka I saw everything unfold on my crystal ball, and you did the right thing graduating him Iruka." Said an old man with white robes and a white hat that have a kenji for fire in it.

"Thank you Hokage sama." Said Iruka.

"I am proud of the boy, but I sense something disturbing today, there were traces of Kyubi chakra that leaked from Naruto during his encounter with Mizuki." Said the old man while Iruka looked surprised at this revelation. "But I didn't sense anything at all." "Although it is faint the Kyubi Chakra is still there, and I fear that if Naruto is provoked too much the Kyubi might brake free." Said the Hokage.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka. "I plan on putting Uchiha Sauske and Uzumaki Naruto in the same team, perhaps when the Uchiha develops the sharagan, he would be able to stop the Kyubi from taking control, granted he learn about the Kyubi." Said Sarutobi but Iruka had frowned when he said that. "Something wrong Iruka?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well, Lord Hokage, I don't think putting him in the same team as Sauske would be a good idea, you see, Naruto doesn't get along well with the class but Sauske is a different story, everytime Sauske is near Naruto, Naruto would just angry or triggered. As you said before provoking Naruto might not be a good idea." Explained Iruka.

"I see, who do you suggest?" asked the Hokage. "Well, I don't really know but I think it would be better for Naruto if he was pair with Shikamaru, Chouji, or Kiba, they really get along well and you could also pair Naruto with Hinata or Shino as the two doesn't talk much but they don't hate Naruto either." Said Iruka "In fact Hinata might even like Naruto, as I heard that she was saved by Naruto before." Iruka added.

"I see, can you tell me who is the smartest in your class?" asked the third Hokage.

"Huh, oh it would be either Shikamaru or Shino, but I think Shikamaru will have an edge over Shino as he is a Nara." Said Iruka.

"Hmm, I see you are dismissed for now Iruka, the moment I decide the teams I will let you know." Said The Hokage.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Said Iruka before leaving.

"Let's see the record" said Hiruzen to himself before scanning through the test results of the graduates although it was really late at night.

(10 minutes and 26 seconds later)

"Alright, so it would be helpful for Naruto if I add Nara Shikamaru in his team but it will ruin the Ino-Shika-Cho formation that we have kept for so long. I could add Shino in Naruto's team but the Abrume's logical explanations on things might be too much for Naruto. Kiba is as much of a troublemaker as Naruto is and that might be too much for Konoha, if two of them were in the same team, those two together mean constant complaints about D rank mission. I could put Chouji in but then again, it would break Ino-Shika-Cho formation, Hinata can be in Naruto's team, Hinata is really skilled at taijutsu and Chakra control for her age and could help Naruto a lot as they are two of the things Naruto lack in. Furthermore Hinata could use her Byakugan to check if Naruto's chakra is in check. So that leave one spot open in Naruto's team. Hmmm…."

(After 42 minutes and 53 seconds of thinking)

"Alright then, team 8 Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru. I should inform Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza about this and I am sure they don't mind. If Kyubi chakra were to influence Naruto in some way, then Shikamaru can figure out plans to stop Naruto, even if he isn't strong physically, I am sure his mental capabilities surpass that of most adults in Konoha. Not only that, if Naruto's teammates find out about the Kyubi, I am sure Shikamaru would understand that Naruto is not the Kyubi."

"ALRIGHT I think I deserve a rest. Nothing more to think ab….. NOOOOO I will have to appoint a sensein to each team." Hiruzen's thought of relaxing at his home crumble. "Well, it looks like I will be sleeping in my office again." Sighed Hiruzen.

"OK let's see the list of Jouhinin. First off Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi would be an ideal choise considering he has the Sharigan and can stop Naruto, and he is also the student of Naruto's father so that might motivate Kakashi to care more about Naruto. But if I did that the council won't stop bugging me because Kakashi isn't Sauske's teacher.

*Sigh* The next is my own son Asuma. Asuma might be ok but I think it would be better if he go with team 9.

The next is Kurenai, it might be a good choise but the Nara's laziness might be too much for her.

AHH I am too old for this." Hiruzen thought, but his thoughts were disturbed when an anbu appeared out of nowhere and said "Sir, I got a scroll from him, and I think he might be back any moment now." Before handing a scroll to the Hokage, after that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen knowing who the anbu "he" was both surprised and relieve when he heard that "He" was coming back. Then an idea popped inside Hiruzen's head "That is it! One of Konoha's most important team will lose one important member but it will be worth it, if he is the one teaching Naruto. It will also be like killing three birds **(Yes three)** with one stone." Thought Hiruzen happy that he finally got a teacher for his grandchild figure. After that Hiruzen heard someone knocked on the door, and before Hiruzen could say anything the person knocking the door came in. Seeing the person Hiruzen smirked "Welcome back, I have some news for you."

(The next day)

"WHATT! Hokage-sama are you seriously going to let "him" teach Naruto?" asked Iruka shocked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Hiruzen as he raised his eyebrows.

"No, No of course not, I was just shocked, that is all, but would he accept it?" asked Iruka.

"I already talked about it with him last night and even though he acted like he didn't want to I am sure he is very happy and excited in the inside." Said Hiruzen smiling.

"He is back, but wouldn't that … you know tweaked that department? Since he is like the head of that department and all." Said Iruka.

"I am sure we could manage."

"Then, that is great! Thank you for making him Naruto's teacher." Said Iruka as he bowed at Hiruzen, one doesn't need to be ninja to tell that he was very happy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **So do you guys like it? If you do then please leave a review, favorite and follow. IT would mean so much to me. And can you guys guess who the sensein is? And yes, anyone who watch Naruto knows him. A hint for who the sensein is: He is almost as porpular as Kakahi.**

 **Now that I give you a hint, I am sure almost all of you will be able to guess who he is. But anyways peace out.**


	2. Graduation

**Hellooooo everyone I finally updated, and before we start the chapter I just wanted to say that I made a mistake in chapter 1, I actually wanted to say …. Asuma should go with team 10 not team 9, so yeah Gai would be the sensein of team 9, Well it would be weird if Gai isn't Lee's teacher after all. And I want to thank you guys for all the amazing support, seriously 40 follows in one day is mindblowing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, the sensein of team 10 will be revealed in the next chapter so you still can guess. =P**

 **Chapter 2: Graduation**

20 days has passed since the day Naruto found out about the Kyubi and Lord Hokage is in the middle of assigning jouhnin to each team.

"Team 7, will consist of Sauske Uchiha, Inuzuka Kiba and Haurno Sakura. This team will mainly focuses on engaging and tracking the enemies, their job will be mainly to track down and kill. Their teacher will be Hatake Kakashi who had signed the dog contract, this will help the team in their tracking. They also has an Inuzuka who is also extremely good at tracking and close combat. Sauske Uchiha has amazing taijutsu and ninjutsu making him an excellent candidate for this generation's mid and close range fighter. Meanwhile Haurno Sakura has excellent chakra control, which mean that she could very well be a medic when she grows up. Because of this she can heal her allies once they get injured from fighting.

Team 10 will consist of Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji. This team will focus on assisting the others. Unlike the other team, team 8 is well rounded in all areas, they can track, use Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Their sensein Sarutobi Asuma is also well rounded in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. This will make them a great team for giving assistance to the other teams. …..

Finally team 8 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. This team will mostly be focusing on tracking, stalling, stopping or slowing down dangerous groups of ninja. Nara Shikamaru has his shadow paralysis jutsu which could stop someone dead in their track at least until back up arrive or him teammates finishes the person off. Furthermore Uzumaki Naruto has enormous chakra reserves and could create hundreds of Shadow clones. This will stall the enemies and could even take out high level ninja. Hyuga Hinata has the junken and can stuns someone's use of chakra and with that combined with a Nara tactical mind, their team can be really become strong. And their sensein will be…."

A loud "WHATT!" could be heard throughout the village.

"Hokage-sama are you sure about this? I mean he is not even a jouhnin." Said a jouhnin.

"Does the council approve of it?" asked another Jouhnin.

"Yes, he is not a jouhnin and the council has already approved of this but it took a long time." Said the Hokage as he remembered sitting in the meeting room for over 5 hours.

(The next day, 8 in the morning)

"AHHHHH, I AM LATE!" shouted a blond boy, who had three whiskers marks on each cheeks. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and a Konoha headband. The boy was of course none other than our favorite blond character, Uzumaki Naruto. He was running from roof to roof, as he tried to head to the academy.

"NONONONONONONONONONONO!" shouted the blond along the way as he ran.

(After about 10 minutes of running)

"Ah few I got here in time, who knew I even have an extra 15 minutes to spare. The training I did in the last three weeks must have helped me a lot." Thought Naruto as he looked at the academy, the place where he spent years, now he is finally leaving it. Naruto was happy, no scratch that he was extremely happy, that he was finally graduating but the thought of not seeing Iruka everyday make his little heart ache. The man who he considered his father.

Shaking the negative feeling off of him, he wore his usual smile and entered his room, only to have everyone staring at him, but after a few seconds Sakura broke the silence, " **Hey idiot what the hell are you doing here? In case you didn't know this place is for people who graduated not for failures like you!"**

Naruto almost wince at Sakura's harsh words and was about to respond when the lazy kid Nara Shikamaru cut him off saying "If you look closely you can see that Naruto has a headband meaning he passed, as troublesome as this whole thing is, I would appreciate it if you stop yelling." Said Shikamaru in an annoyed tone. "It is a good thing I cut off Naruto when I did, if not I would to hear about him boasting, that would only make Sakura scream more. How troublesome." Thought Shikamaru with a sigh before laying his head on the table once more. Sakura was glaring at Shikamaru but the smart Nara is unaffected by it.

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru, before taking a seat beside him. "Hey, thanks man." Said Naruto, to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked surprise at Naruto, not because he thanked him, it was because he did it in a low tone. "Geez I never knew you could talk softly, where did the Naruto I know go?" teased Shikamaru, only for Naruto to go bright and shouting "SHUT UP!"

While Naruto and Shikamaru were conversing, one person was shaking and sweating a lot. The person was sitting beside Naruto, more like Naruto took the seat next to the person, and she was none other than Hyuga Hinata. "Naruto-kun just took a seat beside me, don't panic, don't panic." Said Hinata to herself and tried to control her emotions but failing miserably.

Seeing the shaking girl Naruto turns around and ask "Oh Hinata, why are you shaking? Do you have a fever?" asked Naruto as he put a hand on Hinata's forehead to see the temperature but got the reaction he didn't expect, Hinata just fainted. "HUH, HEY HINATA, HINATA!" shouted Naruto shaking Hinata but got no reaction from the girl, while Shikamaru was looking and thinking "How can he not notice."

There was a crowd surrounding Hinata now, trying to wake the unconscious girl up until Iruka arrived. "Hey what is wrong?" asked Iruka.

"IRUKA-SENSEIN HINATA JUST PASSED OUT!" shouted Naruto, while waving a hand at Iruka. "What happened?" "Well, I don't know, when I tried to check her temperature because she was shaking, she just passed out just like that." Said Naruto.

"Figures." Iruka mumbles in a low tone, while telling Naruto to carry her to the sick bay and come back after that, and Naruto just nodded, carrying Hinata bridle style before heading out to the nurse office.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto arrived back at the class, Iruka had already announced up to team 6.

"Alright, Team 7.

Haurno Sakura. (Iruka got Sakura's full attention and Iruka knew what Sakura was thinking about.)

Inuzuka Kiba (Kiba looked like he was about have a seizure while Arkamaru looked like he was disappointed)

Uchiha Sauske…. " Iruka was interrupted with a big "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" from Sakura.

While Kiba was crying anime tears and banging his head on the table "WHY WHY ME! WHY!" while the entire class was half deaf.

"Seriously, Sakura-chan could become a deadly ninja just by her voice." Thought Naruto as he almost fall off his chair.

(After a few minutes)

"Ok ….checked, ear drums checked, can anyone hear me?" said Iruka as he tried to get the class attention after that horrific love cry. "Yes." Answered the class. Normally Sakura would get mad and screamed again, but seeing that she was with her Sauske-kun and no Naruto she couldn't be happier. In fact she has already become Sauske's girlfriend in her mind.

"Ok team 10, Abrume Shino (Shino nodded) Yamanaka Ino (Ino looked shocked) and Akimichi Chouji (Chouji was eating potato chips) ….." Iruka was about to say something while he saw Ino breath in, this was the cue for Iruka as he quickly said "tissue in the ear-no jutsu" as he quickly grabbed a tissue from the nearby tissue box, tore it in half and put it in his ear, as well as adding a little bit of chakra.

"HOW COME I GET STUCK WITH TWO WEIRDOS WHILE THAT FOREHEAD GIRL GOT SAUSKE-KUN!"

This cause Sakura to turned to Ino,, and stick out her tounge shouting "IN YOUR FACE, INO-PIG!"

"SHUT UP LARGE FOREHEAD!"

"HEY WE DIDN'T GET SAUSKE IN OUR TEAM TOO SOO SHUT UP!" shouted another girl.

"Oh boy…" thought Iruka.

(20 minutes later)

All of the girl are fuming and were glaring at Naruto for some reason…..

"Ok finally team 8!" shouted Iruka who for some reason had an amused grin on his face, along with other boys in the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto. ("Finally!' Naruto shouted, but not as loud as the girls)

"Nara Shikamaru (Shikamaru yawned)

"Hyuga Hinata!" said Iruka as he finally finished announcing all the teams.

"you all will wait for your sensein to arrive." Said Iruka before saying his farewell to the class.

(After 40 minutes of talking)

"Ok, everyone I hope you all have a great time with your new senseins and always be cautious and careful. I wish you all the best of luck. Goodbye, but we will likely be seen each others in the village. So good luck and goodbye everyone, and know that I am proud of every single one of you." Said Iruka as he went out of the class, unknown to everyone he shed a single tear as he walked out.

After about 10 minutes the first Jouhnin sensein arrived and took their respective team, until only team 7 and team 8 were left. Then a person enter the room, the person was Hinata. "Oh hey, Hinata are you feeling good now?" asked Naruto with a big grin. "Oh Umm so..rt of I me..mean ye..ah Naruto-kun." Shuttered Hinata while Naruto was just confused but shrug it off. "And by the way you are in the same team as me and this lazy bone right here isn't that great?" asked Naruto laughing while Hinata became as stiff as a statue "The same team as Naruto-kun" she thought before fainting again. "AHHH, She fainted again!" shouted Naruto.

(3 hours later)

"HE IS LATE!" shouted both Kiba and Naruto who were getting really impatient of waiting for this new senseins. Hinata had awoken about 30 minutes ago.

"You know what I am thinking Kiba?" asked Naruto with a mischievous grin. And Kiba's scowl turned in to a smirk "Let's find the necessary item." He said before they laughed evilly. "This won't end well." Mumbled Shikamaru who was half asleep, Hinata was still trying to imagine herself spending every single day with her crush, while Sakura was daydreaming about what she would "do" to Sauske while Sauske was looking out of the window.

(after about 1 minute)

"This would get him for sure." Thought both Naruto and Kiba as the finished setting up a simple yet impressive trap. They put a bucket of water on top of the door, in the far right, so that when the door is opened the bucket would fall on top of the person's head, and not only that, just in case the person sidestepped the trap, they set up trap wires in both side of the door so that, the person would step on it which would lunch an eraser right at their face. "That trap might not work on a jouhnin but it could full a chunnin, quite impressive." Calculated Shikamaru. "I hope Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun doesn't get in to trouble." Thought Hinata, while Sakura and Sauske just ignored everything that was going on around them.

"Now for the moment of truth." Said both Naruto and Kiba, as they waited for someone to fall for their trap, and as if on cue, a person with a formal jouhnin uniform, a mask, gravity defying silver hair, and a handband that cover his left eye came forward, it looked as if the person realized the trap, so he sidestepped it, and step on the barely invisible trap wire, just like the prankster wanted him to.

This launched the eraser right at his face, hitting him. Kiba and Naruto burst out laughing, while Sakura didn't even know her sensein stepped in to the room, while Sauske just thought "Is he really a jouhnin." Shikamaru couldn't care less and Hinata thought "I thought I saw his hand moved in a way that, in which he was about to catch the eraser." "WE GOT YOU!" shouted both Kiba and Naruto while the silver haired just let out a sigh. "My impression on both of your teams, you are all dumb." This cause a bad mood in the class. "Alright team 7, meet me on the roof." The jouhnin said. "WHAT HE IS NOT OUR TEACHER!" shocked Naruto. "That mean we are going to have to wait longer NOOOO!" shouted Naruto.

"Hmm, I never knew he was someone who would turn up late, ah well, he hasn't been in Konoha for so long he is probably doing his secondary job, and lost track of time. I hope he finishes it quickly though." Thought the jouhnin with surprisingly a small blush. Kiba just stuck his tongue out at Naruto while Sauske just walked to the roof, with Sakura following behind like a shadow.

(1 hour later, 12:50 in Konoha)

"WHERE IS HEE!" shouted Naruto, honestly both Shikamaru and even Hinata were becoming a little bit frustrated with their new sensein.

But fortunately for them, the door of the class, open and a man came in. Naruto was just really angry, while Hinata and Shikamaru were thinking "Where have I seen him before."

 **DONE!**

 **Alright everyone, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it really took a long time to write. I wrote for 2 hours straight without studying for the upcoming IGCSE exam, I hope my mother doesn't find out though =P**

 **Can any of you guess, the sensein?**

 **Omake.**

The girls in the class were shouting over the team set up.

"This is getting bad. At this rate my tissue in the ear no jutsu won't last longer. And my big head jutsu won't work in this situation, what should I do?" thought Iruka as he tried to cease the screaming. Almost everyone in the class were off their chairs, holding their ears, while Sauske had surprisingly left the class. The girls were in a heated fight that they didn't even notice the source of this argument leaving.

Seeing that Naruto gave Iruka a grin, as he threw a paper ball at Iruka and quickly running out of the room. Iruka caught the paper ball, unroll it and read what was in the paper. It said "Think of this as a thank you for everything you did for me Iruka-sensein, this time I will help you control the class. From you best student Uzumaki Naruto."

"What are you going to do Naruto?" thought Iruka. It was then he saw Naruto running back in the class, and stood in the center of the girls. "ALRIGHT LADIES EYES HERE!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice. It was so loud that it overwhelmed the girls voice. "Should have known that Konoha's loudest ninja would be louder than the Sauske's fan club", thought everyone in the room.

The girls started shouting at Naruto to Butt off but Naruto just kept shouting "NOW FEAST YOUR EYES ON THIS, THE JUTSU THAT I HAVE BEEN PERFECTING FOR A LONG TIME BUT NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO USED IT! IT IS CALLED THE "SHUT THE SAUSKE'S FAN CLUB MOUTH JUTSU!" shouted Naruto as he made a ram handseal, and he transformed into a Sauske that only has his underwear on. This cause the girls to shut up and looked at "Sauske", some even got bloody noise. While the boys brake out in laughter while Iruka just thought "Never thought I would be happy to see something like this. It looks like this will be the third S-Rank kinjutsu that Naruto created, the first been the Orioke no jutsu, the other been the Harem no jutsu which was a SS-kinjutsu."

Then Naruto retransformed and burst out laughing and ran out of a window, knowing what the girls would do. The girls went right after Naruto with their killing intent.

"May your sacrifice be worth it Naruto." Said Kiba, and the class just started laughing again, but Naruto just walked in to the class like nothing happen. And the boys were confused while Iruka figured it out. Naruto used the Kage-bushin to do that dangerous job for him, genius.

After a while the girls walked back in with red faces, but they seem somehow happy, but none the less sending glares at a grinning Naruto. Then after a minute or so, Sauske finally walked back in to the class, oblivious of everything that was happening. Who would have thought that the academy's coolest kid would become the school laughing stock?

 **End Omakae**


End file.
